The Easter Marcel
by btamamura
Summary: Easter Fic. Marcel asks Olivie to make him an Easter Bunny costume. Will Olivie make the real thing or something else? Includes Seijuu no Shugosei omake.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Angelique nor its characters. They are the property of Yura Kairi._

_**Happy Easter, Everyone~! To celebrate, I wrote this fic! Now, this is humor, so there will be a bit of OOC, though it won't be over the top. Also, I'm going by this year's time, so that's why April Fools and Easter are so close to each other. Oh, and I love Marcel, so I'm not picking on him out of spite.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

~*~

"Olivie-sama, may I please request something?" Marcel asked as he entered Olivie's office.

"Of course, Marcel-chan, what is it? Oh, but if you ask me to quit giving you cute dresses and try to apply make-up, then you've gotta be joking. So, what is it?"

"Easter is approaching. When I was a small child, please don't say anything about me still being a small child, because I'm not!, each Easter someone in the family would dress-up as the Easter bunny and deliver the eggs to everyone else. I wanna continue that tradition here in a way, so would you be able to make me a bunny costume?"

"Certainly! You've come to the right man, yes, I am a man, want me to prove it?!, with your request~! I shall make that costume this evening and it will be ready tomorrow. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Great! Thank you very much, Olivie-sama!" Marcel left the office, a huge smile on his face, well, he often has a huge smile on his face, but this time it was different because he was smiling after coming out of Olivie's office which is kind of rare since Olivie tended to play dress-up with him whenever he saw the teenager.

~*~

The next day, Marcel entered Olivie's office, ready to collect the costume.

Olivie whipped out a bag from under his desk and handed it to the teen. "I know all of your measurements, not in a creepy stalker way, so I was able to make it to fit exactly."

"Thank you very much, Olivie-sama!" Without looking inside the bag, Marcel left the office with a huge smile on his face. Twice in a row? What an amazing feat!

~*~

Marcel decided to try it on in his office. He locked the door and removed his clothing. Standing in only his undergarments, and no I won't tell you if he wears boxers or briefs, he reached into the bag and pulled out the costume. Excited, he didn't pay attention to what it was.

There was a click, and the door opened. Oh, that's right, the other shugosei had keys so even if they locked the doors to try to avoid actually working and being caught, they would still be busted.

Marcel was surprised that the door had opened after he'd locked it, but then he read my previous sentence and understood how that had happened.

Luva dropped the book he was holding in surprise. "Excuse me." He then shut the door, using his key to lock it again.

Marcel didn't understand just why Luva acted the way he did, what was so shocking that he'd leave the room in such a haste?

~*~

The door was unlocked again, and this time, Oscar entered. He blinked once...twice...in confusion and shock, mainly shock, and then slammed the door shut and locked it, plotting to tell Lumiale about what he had seen if only to get him back for all of those times he won their arguments.

~*~

The door was unlocked for the third time that day, it was Zephel. The older shugosei stood there gaping at Marcel before bursting into laughter. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's a bunny costume," Marcel replied, wondering how Zephel didn't recognise the costume upon first glance.

"No, it's a bunny _girl_ costume! I think Olivie got you this time!"

Marcel finally looked down at the costume and realised why there was such shock at what he was wearing. He reached into the bag and found a note hidden in there.

_April Fools, Marcel-chan! But, don't worry, I do have the real thing made for you as well!_ Olivie's voice came from the sheet of paper which made the teenagers wonder if there was a special chip attached that would cause it to be audible.

Marcel ripped off the costume and shoved it into the bag, then slipped on his clothes. He stormed out of the office and into Olivie's.

~*~

Olivie laughed when he heard his prank had worked. "Sorry, Marcel-chan, but today is April Fools day!"

Marcel shoved the bag into Olivie's hands. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Luva-sama, Oscar-sama and Zephel are probably scarred for life now!"

"Hmm, let's read back." Olivie read over what had been written earlier. "Dunno about Luva, but Oscar plans on telling Lumi-chan and Zephel cracked up laughing. I don't think those two will be scarred. Anyway, here's the real costume." He pulled out a bag from under the desk and handed it to the teenager.

Being cautious, Marcel looked inside and saw the real deal. "Thank you, Olivie-sama." He then left the office, but because of the prank Olivie played on him, Marcel's smiling streak had come to an end.

~*~

Marcel had finished changing into the costume in his office, he made certain the door was locked. He then heard the click of the door being unlocked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Oscar asked Lumiale as he opened the door.

Lumiale did stand there frozen, but not in horrified shock. He quickly entered Marcel's office, took the paws of the costume into his hands and started to coo over how adorable the costume was.

Oscar put a hand on his forehead as he watched the scene. He just couldn't seem to get one over Lumiale, no matter how hard he tried.

Marcel laughed as he explained to Lumiale about the costume's purpose, which only made the older coo even more. He didn't know Lumiale adored cute animals.

~*~

That Sunday, as most of the shugosei slept, even Julious was sleeping as long as Clavis normally would...surprise surprise...Marcel the Easter Bunny hopped through the seichi and delivered chocolate eggs to all of his friends.

XD XD XD

OMAKE

XD XD XD

Mel had followed Marcel's train of thought as Easter approached and found his adorable bunny costume that Sara had made for him one year. He slipped it on, and all through Easter Sunday, he hopped through the seichi and wished all of his friends a Happy Easter, including Francis who fainted upon seeing the adorable costume. _I guess Francis-sama has a soft spot for cute animals..._


End file.
